A Creature in the Storm
I hope you enjoy this story! Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 00:48, May 24, 2013 (UTC) This is the first book of Splash's Dreams. Prologue: A kitten lay on her side panting. Her mother stroked her, willing her to live. The kitten's breath began to falter. She gasped and heaved, unwilling to leave the world. Featherstar came out and saw his mate suffering. He slid over and stared at his pitiful kitten. He didn't want it. Featherstar told Moonfall, "I don't want this kitten. She won't survive here in FrostClan." Moonfall said harshly, "And if she does?" Featherstar said grimly, "Well, I don't want her. She will leave the Clan." "No!" Moonfall yowled, "I won't abandon my kitten, even if you will. I'll leave FrostClan and protect this kitten with my life. She will never know her father. Never!" Featherstar turned his back on his former mate. "Fine, then. Leave this Clan forever. By sunrise, if FrostClan finds you in our territory, we will drive you out." Moonfall hissed at Featherstar, "I never knew you could be so heartless. If I knew that this would happen, then I would have taken another mate, one that would take care of his own kitten!" With that said, Moonfall stalked out of the gorse tunnel with her kit, leaving Featherstar gaping in shock and anger. He stared at the shivering tunnel that marked the departure of the mate he once loved. The mate that he still loved. Featherstar sat down, feeling depressed that Moonfall had abandoned him. He went to consult his medicine cat, hoping she would make him feel better. Amberfur looked up from her mixture, "Yes, Featherstar, what can I do for you?" Featherstar sat down quietly. "Amberfur," he burst out, "What should I do? Moonfall has abandoned me!" Amberfur sighed, then said, "Tell me what happened, Featherstar." Featherstar told Amberfur exactly what happened, then he said desperately, "You don't think she actually left, do you?" Amberfur looked sadly into Featherstar's eyes, "Yes, I'm sorry Featherstar, but I think she left the Clan." Amberfur closed her eyes, willing Featherstar to hold his sorrow in, but as she listened to Featherstar's howling, Amberfur heard a message from StarClan. "One howl will become a splash of tears, which brings harmony to three warring Clans." Amberfur understood immediately, but she did not tell anyone. Amberfur was waiting for the right time. Ch: 1 Moonfall lovingly groomed her kits pelts. Her first kitten, Splash, had survived the terrible sickness greencough she had received in FrostClan. Now, Moonfall had two more kittens, Swoop and Frost. They were both sweet and perfect, just what Moonfall always wanted. These kittens weren't actually hers, but Moonfall had found then abandoned in an old Twoleg nest. Moonfall looked at her surroundings, since she left the Clans, Moonfall had decided to go to a Twoleg and become a kittypet. It was the best choice for Splash and herself. Splash bounced up to her, breaking into her thoughts, "Moonfall, can I bring Swoop and Frost outside?" Moonfall wrapped her tail protectively around them, "No! Its too cold outside, and its not safe." Splash murmured sadly, "But I promised them that they would see the outside world, and we would try to catch some birds!" Moonfall hissed angrily, "You are not allowed to promise such silly things. I will not risk their lives for your silly promises." With that said, Moonfall turned her back. Splash sullenly stalked outside herself, leaving Moonfall to try to call her back. When Splash didn't appear, Moonfall sighed and told Swoop and Frost, "Don't you ever venture outside unless I let you. Am I clear?" Swoop and Frost hurriedly nodded, not wanting to repeat the argument Splash had. Moonfall then curled up, too tired to care where Splash went. I sat on the Twoleg fence, glancing out to the majestic forest. How nice would it have been to venture out into the forest with her younger siblings. I wanted to catch a bird so badly it hurt. Then, I couldn't stand it anymore. I shot a quick glare at the Twoleg nest to make sure Moonfall didn't see me leave. Then, with a leap, I entered the lush, green forest. I felt tiny compared to the giant trees surrounding me. This place was much better than my home in the Twoleg nest. Though I wanted to leave so badly, I didn't want to abandon Swoop and Frost. They needed me. I realized that life before them was happy and comforting, but since Moonfall found them, she has been nicer to them then she was to me. Moonfall didn't even care if she was hurting my feeling. All Moonfall cared about was nurturing Swoop and Frost. It wasn't fair. I spotted something small shivering in the leaves. It was high in the trees and it had a big, fluffy tail. Was this the squirrel that Moonfall was always talking about? I climbed the tree as fast as I could to get a better look at the squirrel. The creature turned when I clambered up the tree. It let out a squeal and fled. I sullenly climbed down and sat on the cool, soft forest floor. A voice deeper than mine said, "That's not how you catch a squirrel you know." I turned and saw a tom staring at me with an amused expression. "Well sorry, Moonfall never taught me how to hunt," I retorted. "Hey, don't be sulky! I just wanted to talk to you. My name's Bushpaw, what's your name?" Bushpaw asked. I blinked uncertainly at Bushpaw, then said, "Splash." Bushpaw licked a paw then began grooming his fur, "Nice name. So Splash, do you want to learn how to hunt?" I backed away, saying, "Sorry, I really need to go back." Bushpaw asked curiously, "Go where?" I said, "My house, of course. I live with Twolegs." With that, I turned around and ran back to my Twoleg nest. Moonfall was shouting, "How could you leave with out telling me? Do you know how dangerous it is? Go to bed now and stay there!" I muttered something inaudible, then stalked out of the room. I hate it when Moonfall got mad at me for random things. Moonfall wouldn't have yelled at Swoop and Frost like that! I sat on her nest, thinking about Bushpaw, the young cat I had met in the forest. Bushpaw could promise me a better life than living with Moonfall. I wanted to meet Bushpaw again. But not right now, as much as I hated my mother, I knew that Moonfall still needed me for support. I curled into a tight ball and fell into a deep sleep. "Splash! Splash, wake up!" two voices urgently called to me. I groaned and sat up. Every muscle in my body felt sore. "What is it, Swoop, Frost? Why wake me up so early?" Swoop and Frost did an excited dance around me. "We want to go out!" They squealed. I thought, I can't take them, if I do, Moonfall will kill me if she discovered that I took them out. I said aloud, "Not right now, Moonfall will be upset if I take you out." Swoop shuffled sadly, "But we can tell her that it was our idea and it had nothing to do with you. Will that work?" She blinked up at her, willing her to say yes. I sighed, there was no way I was going to disappoint my little sister. "Fine, but it has to be a day where Moonfall isn't mad or upset, alright?" I said. Swoop and Frost squealed with delight and ran around the room. Moonfall entered the room crossly, "What is going on in here? Why is there a racket in Splash's room in the early morning? Splash! What is the meaning of this?" I bit my tongue and said tersely, "Moonfall-" Frost suddenly piped up, "Mother, it isn't Splash's fault. Swoop and I had nightmares and wanted comfort from Splash. Please don't yell at Splash, she had nothing to do with it." Frost stared at Moonfall pleadingly, nearly convincing Moonfall. "No," Moonfall said determinedly, "Splash, no more nonsense from you. First, you wake them up in the middle of the night just to talk to them, now your telling them to tell me lies! Really Splash, stop being so immature!" I gaped her mouth open, then turned my back crossly. It wasn't fair! Moonfall never believed that I could do anything right. It was always my fault, no matter what! Swoop muttered quietly, "But, Mother, we really had nightmares. Splash didn't wake us up and told us to tell lies. Please stop blaming her for everything. Please Mother?" Moonfall frowned but sighed, "Fine, but only for you my dear Swoop. Plus, when you have nightmares, you come to me, not Splash." Moonfall glared at my turned back. Swoop protested, but Moonfall cut her off, "No more now, let's go to my room and have some peace and quiet, all right?" As soon as they left, I ran outside into the early morning. I ran into the forest and sat down. Then, seeing that no one was around, I curled up and fell into a troubled sleep. Ch. 2: When I woke up, Bushpaw was looking amused, "Hi there. What are you doing here this time?" I sat up startled, "Me? Well, my mother got angry at me and blamed me for things that I didn't even do. I got really mad and ran out here. It's more peaceful than my Twoleg nest." Bushpaw said glumly, "So you weren't here to see me?" I laughed, "Oh course I wasn't. I ran out because I was mad!" I then continued hurriedly, seeing Bushpaw's hurt expression, "But, I am happy to see you." Bushpaw smiled and laughed, "Well, that's a relief. I was so depressed when I thought you didn't want me." Before I could reply, a gruff voice said, "Hey, you apprentice from RushClan, hand over that kit, Featherstar wants to see her." Bushpaw snarled, "What do you want to do wit her, Stormflow? She isn't doing any harm." Stormflow, the gray and black tom flattened his ears, "Featherstar made it clear at the last Gathering that he wanted to see any cat with a silver coat immediately. Bring her now." I stared at Stormflow, confused. Some cat wanted to see every silver cat that came through? Why was that? Well, there was only one way to find out. I murmured quietly, "I'll come." Bushpaw's eyes widened. "Splash! Don't go, they're FrostClan. Thew won't take care of you there. I might never see you again!" "Its okay, Bushpaw. I'll come back. I promise you," I said. Stormflow indicated that I should follow. Casting one last look at Bushpaw, I followed Stormflow to FrostClan's camp. On the way, Stormflow muttered, "Wait here. I need to alert the guards of the territory before we can enter." He left for awhile, allowing Splash to look around. FrostClan included many rivers and trees, which soared to the ever so blue sky. I sat down, admiring the lush plants and the amount of prey in FrostClan. This seemed like a good place to live. Stormflow came back, saying grimly, "You are to come to camp with respect. One mistake and you will be held prisoner until we confirm that you are no threat." With that said, he stalked onward, toward the thicket of trees surrounded by rivers. I said hesitantly, "Who is Featherstar?" Stormflow frowned and said, "FrostClan's great leader. Now show respect and stay quiet until we reach the camp. I continued to follow Stormflow until I couldn't stand it anymore. I sniffed the air and scented a mice scuttling in the leaves. Stalking forward with sudden ease, I flew forward and killed the mouse with a nip. I sat up, enjoying the flavorful scent until I heard a rustling noise. I looked around and spotted a cream-colored tom step out of the bushes. "What do you think you're doing?" the cream-colored tom, Featherstar said menacingly. I flinched back in surprise. "Who are you?" I stuttered. Featherstar snarled, "I am leader of FrostClan and you are trespassing, and hunting on our territory. The only punishment is to take you as our prisoner!" I shied away, unwilling to go with this Featherstar. Featherstar hissed, then stopped, "You're the cat I am looking for. The one Moonfall took with her. I heard that you had survived and was living somewhere near FrostClan." I said nervously, "You know Moonfall?" Featherstar sighed, "Yes, and I am looking for her. Where do you live?" I froze, then stuttered, "W-why?" Featherstar shook his wide, broad head and said, "Tell Moonfall to come to the FrostClan border tomorrow at sunrise." With that said, Featherstar left, flicking his tail. Stormflow looked back at I, then hurried after Featherstar. I shuddered at the thought of my near capture, then raced through the forest, hurrying back home to my Twoleg nest. Moonfall was furious, "Why did you run away? Why couldn't you stay and make my life easier? Do you know how long it took for me to find you? This time you will stay in your room and obey me!" I stalked away, tears streaming down my face. Right before I entered my room, I said defiantly, "I'll obey you, but you should try to listen to me too!" With that, I crashed into my room, tears storming across my face. Moonfall appeared at the doorway, looking sad, "Splash. I'm sorry for my outburst. It's just that I can't stand it when something goes wrong. Not after what your father did." I looked up, surprised, "My father? Who was he?" Moonfall managed a smile, but still looked anguished, "Splash, I can't explain that right now. All I want to hear is what you wanted to say earlier." I looked deep into my mother's eyes and began my story. I skipped over Bushpaw and told Moonfall what Featherstar said. "Moonfall, Featherstar said that I was the cat he was looking for, the one you took with you to somewhere near FrostClan. Then he told me to tell you that he wants to meet you at the FrostClan border at sunrise tomorrow." Moonfall's face lit up with shock, "Featherstar wants to meet at the FrostClan border tomorrow?" I nodded, still confused that Moonfall didn't seem to want to meet this Featherstar, when Feathestar had been so eager to meet her. Moonfall rose, and then whispered, "I hope tomorrow will be a good day. sleep well Splash." "Sleep well, Moonfall." As Moonfall walked out, I knew something was amiss between Moonfall and Featherstar. Ch. 3: I woke up when Swoop and Frost where whispering together next to me. I groaned and sat up, "What is it this time?" Swoop looked like she was going to burst, "Splash, we thought that if Mother was going to meet Featherstar at sunrise, then we could also go out into the forest." Frost nodded in agreement, "Please, Splash, please say yes. Mother won't know that we went out if she's meeting Featherstar." I frowned, "But we don't know when Moonfall will be back. That could get us in real trouble." Swoop suddenly gasped, "I have an idea! We could go out into the forest following Mother, and then we would know when she is going to come back!" I sighed inwardly, my sisters never gave up, no matter how impossible the situation was, they would do it. But of course, if Moonfall found out, Swoop and Frost wouldn't be the ones in trouble, I would. Even though I doubted that we would make it out unscathed, I readily agreed to take them out into the forest. I waited with my sisters, watching Moonfall get ready for her meeting. Moonfall glanced at where the kits were, "Stay here and don't leave the Twoleg nest, you hear me?" Surprisingly, Moonfall gave an especially hard look at Swoop and Frost, instead of me. Maybe Moonfall was changing after all. As soon as Moonfall left, My sisters and I hurried after our mother. It was raining outside, but I had no trouble scenting Moonfall. I led Swoop and Frost to the FrostClan border, and saw Moonfall having a heated argument with Featherstar. I murmured, "Swoop, take Frost out into the forest, but stay close. Make sure to stay away from any cats and come back to me if there is any danger." Swoop nodded and led Frost away. I began to listen to Moonfall and Featherstar exchange hard, unfriendly words to each other. Moonfall was saying, "You're telling me that one year ago, you cast Splash out. You even told me to stay away from FrostClan forever. So why are you asking me to come back now?" Featherstar bowed his head, "Moonfall, I realized that I was wrong, and-" Moonfall cut him off, "Look, tell me this tomorrow. My kits are probably wondering why I am not back yet." Featherstar looked up in surprise, "What? You have more kits? Who-" Moonfall said abruptly, "Tomorrow at sun-high. You better be here." I saw Moonfall turning and heading back toward the nest. Panicking, I rushed over to Swoop and Frost, "Quick, lets go home." With that, we rushed back home, arriving in time to groom their pelts before Moonfall returned. Moonfall was in a bad mood. She paced around the Twoleg nest, agitated. She seemed to angry to realize that Swoop and Frost were spending the rest of the day with me, whispering behind Moonfall's back. Frost, who was usually quiet, couldn't wait to go out tomorrow. She kept whispering, "Tomorrow, right? We're going out tomorrow, right?" I nodded, resisting the urge to snap Frost's head off. She whispered fiercely, "Stop that! Moonfall will notice!" Frost hung her head, ashamed and now sullen. I sighed, "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just didn't want you to alert Moonfall okay?" And I didn't want her to annoy me too much, then she would have to pay the price of it. Frost didn't answer, but sullenly walked over to Swoop and began talking to her instead. I sighed again and focused her attention on Moonfall, she was calling, "Splash, come with me outside, please." My ears perked up and I instantly jumped up. "What is it Moonfall?" Moonfall flicked her tail and walked outside. Swoop jumped forth, "Can we join you?" Moonfall stuck her head in, "Swoop, Frost, please stay inside and stay warm. Don't wander outside alright?" Swoop nodded, obviously sad that she couldn't go. I ran after Moonfall, following her outside. "What are we going to do?" I asked eagerly. Moonfall stared at me warmly, "Let's hunt. We haven't hunted in a long time." I jumped up and down in excitement, then faltered, "But, Moonfall, I don't know how to hunt." Not to mention that when I tried to catch a squirrel, Bushpaw caught me storming up a tree, alerting the squirrel. What a shame. ''I remembered Bushpaw's lovely face and wished I could see him again. Moonfall was muttering to herself, "I wonder where we should hunt. We need a good spot so Splash could learn the hunting crouch, but-" I said quickly, "Moonfall, can we practice over there?" I pointed at the trees leading where she met Bushpaw. Moonfall frowned and said, "No, it's not a safe place to go. Let's go to a flat clearing over there." She headed off in the opposite direction. As I followed, she noticed that Moonfall acted strange when she saw the forest. I wondered why. Ch. 4: Moonfall was shouting, "No! You've got to crouch down like this, so the prey or enemy cats won't see your bottom stinking out like that. Plus, your tail is sticking straight in the air!" I sat down with a huff, "Well, I'm sorry that I can't hunt properly, it's my first time!" Moonfall swished her tail, "It isn't just prey I'm worried about. I'm worried that when you go into CloudClan's territory for some invasion, then they will see you and capture you." I stared at Moonfall curiously, "What's CloudClan? Why would I have to invade them?" Moonfall froze, then said slowly, "CloudClan, did I say that? Well, CloudClan is one of the Clans that I told you about when you were young." "What Clans? You never said anything about that," Now Splash was really confused. Moonfall started to pace, "Splash, forget what I said. It's not true, CloudClan doesn't exist. It's a myth." I nodded, wanting to think about CloudClan on my own. Moonfall let out a gush of air and turned around. "Let's go back, it's getting late." I follow, thinking about CloudClan on the whole way back. Swoop leaned in toward her, "Where did you go?" I shook her head, trying to focus on the present for now, "Huh? Oh, Moonfall just wanted to go on a quick walk. That's all." Swoop pressed on, "Did you talk about anything?" I stuttered, "No... no we didn't talk about anything. It was just a walk." ''But was it? Moonfall had acted so weird when she mentioned CloudClan, like she was talking about the past. Swoop didn't like the way Splash was keeping a secret. She wanted to know exactly what Splash did with Moonfall. But if Splash wouldn't answer her, then Swoop would go to Moonfall. Swoop called to Splash, "See you later, Splash!" Swoop narrowed her eyes when Splash didn't reply. Splash seemed like she was in another world, thinking about something that could change their lives. What is Splash thinking about? Swoop headed to Moonfall, calling loudly as she walked nonchalantly toward Moonfall, "Mother, what did you and Splash talk about?" Moonfall glared at her, "We didn't talk about anything! Why would you ask that?" Swoop frowned again, so Moonfall wouldn't give her information either. Well, she would just have to stick to Splash. Splash suddenly sat up, she wasn't aware of Swoop peeking at her from another room. Splash thought about something. If she had been led to FrostClan earlier, then that would most likely mean that Bushpaw belonged to CloudClan. Bushpaw didn't look like he was part of FrostClan. Plus, Bushpaw had warned me that I was going off with Stormflow, who was part of FrostClan. But something wasn't right. No, Stromflow had said that Bushpaw was an appentice from RushClan. That would mean CloudClan was another Clan. Splash stretched, aware of movement behind her. She turned quickly, sweeping the floor with her gaze. Who was there? Splash stiffened. There had been a fluffy white tail that indicated that Swoop had been there. Why though? Splash sat back down, staring at the space Swoop had disappeared to, why would she want to spy on her? Splash's eyes narrowed. Of course, Swoop wanted to know what Splash was talking about with Moonfall. Splash thought if I join the Clans, would that make life easier? Somehow, she thought it would. Especially for Bushpaw and her. Frost shivered with fear and excitement. Swoop had decided that the two of them were heading out into the forest on their own. It wasn't fair that Splash got to do everything, Swoop had complained. Frost wanted to agree. It was true, Splash did get to do everything with Moonfall, even if she was always the one in trouble. Moonfall always thought Swoop and Frost were too special to do anything, not even being scolded. Splash got everything, affection, training, and even scolding. It wasn't exactly fair. Yet, Splash had taken Swoop and Frost out. She had even risked her own pelt to help them get out. But Frost had doubts, Splash had seemed hasty, like she was in a hurry to get rid of the two of them. Frost started to frown. Splash seemed to love Swoop and Frost, but she was always keeping secrets. So in a way, Splash didn't seem to love them at all. Swoop burst into the room, stomping furiously. "What does Splash thinks she's doing? Can't she mind her own business?" Swoop huffed in annoyance and sat down. "So, do you have any ideas?" Frost shook her head, "Not exactly, what do you suggest?" Swoop twitched her whiskers, "I don't really know. Why don't we head for the place we went last time with Splash?" Frost felt like she should know something about that area. Suddenly, she heard something in the wind. A howl. "You will know who to suspect when the time is right. A forest that was once safe becomes a splash of shadows. Frost, you must destroy the ash that should have fallen long ago." Frost shuddered, what was that? She wondered if she should tell Splash about it. Then she remembered. Frost didn't trust Splash anymore, not right now anyways. Swoop lashed her tail impatiently, "What are you daydreaming about? I asked if we should go somewhere else!" Frost tried to think, but the message lingered and haunted her every thought. Giving up, Frost just shrugged and said, "Let's go wherever you like." Swoop lashed her tail again and gave a bounce of excitement, "Let's go now!" Frost couldn't resist squealing, "Yes! Let's go have some fun!" Together, they bundled out the door, unaware of a pair of eyes glinting in shadowy forest. Ch. 5: Amberfur sighed anxiously. Featherstar had been pacing in the clearing since he came back from his meeting with Moonfall. Tanglespikes, the deputy hissed with frustration when Featherstar kept crashing into him as he tried to make his way to the fresh-kill pile. Amberfur rested her tail on Featherstar's shoulders, "Well, what did she say?" Featherstar sighed, "She avoided most of my questions and decided to talk to me tomorrow." Amberfur frowned, "You don't look so happy about that. What's wrong, Featherstar?" Featherstar murmured, "I don't know if I should go to the meeting tomorrow." Amberfur stared in surprise, "You don't want to go?" "No, not really," Featherstar replied. Amberfur whispered, "Then that would mean Moonfall will never return to the Clan." After a few moments, Amberfur said, "Wait, Featherstar. I could go for you, then Moonfall might come back to FrostClan." Featherstar muttered, "She might." Then said in a louder, more commanding voice, "Yes, you will go for me." Amberfur nodded and padded away. This was the best agreement she got from Featherstar these days. She kind of wished that Featherstar had not been so dense and didn't drive Moonfall out of the Clan all those years ago. She stopped outside her den. StarClan was whispering to her. One live will be sacrificed when revenge is provoked. You can do nothing but watch. No one can prevent what is going to happen. Listen, the frost will kill the ash that had rushed on without thinking. Beware of the ash, Amberfur. Amberfur shuddered. That was a clear message to Amberfur. Someone was going to die. StarClan was never clear, but this time it was clear enough. Tomorrow, Moonfall had to know who Moonfall's kits were. She had a feeling that one of Moonfall's kits were one of the cats in the prophecy. Amberfur walked inside her den and noticed her den was in pandemonium. An apprentice, Heatherpaw, dashing around the den, trying to clean it up. Amberfur marched over, "What in StarClan happened here?" Heatherpaw squeaked in horror and sat up with her head down, "Amberfur, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, but I came in and there was a big mess on the floor." "It's okay, Heatherpaw," Amberfur sighed, "Let's just clean this up." The ash is coming. She will bring forth crisis that will destroy the Clan. Only you can stop this. Only you. Amberfur murmured to herself, "I know StarClan. You don't have to keep reminding me. Please only tell me when it is really important to know." Amberfur leaned forward and scraped up the mess on the floor. There were too many crushed herbs for her to have enough to heal any type of sickness. Just her luck. Skyfall came limping in Amberfur's den. "I think I sprained my leg. Can you heal it?" Oh StarClan. "Hurry, Heatherpaw, help me. Fetch some herbs for Skyfall's foot." When Heatherpaw rushed toward the store, Amberfur snapped, "Not there! Who ever invaded the store destroyed it all. Go out into the forest!" Then, more and more cats piled in with hundreds of injuries and sickness. Oh StarClan, how am I supposed to heal them all? Soon, it was time for the meeting. Amberfur was exhausted. Heatherpaw had fetched as much as she could, but there wasn't enough to heal the entire Clan. Every cat in FrostClan was injured in someway. Many were struck down by greencough. Amberfur already lost Bugtail and Frogfur to greencough. What next? Heatherpaw sat down, panting. "Amberfur, how will you be able to heal the entire Clan? Cloudfur is letting me help you, but we don't have enough herbs." "I know, Heatherpaw, I know. But I don't know how we will survive." Amberfur sighed, feeling defeated. Later that day, the gorse tunnel started to rustle. Everyone tensed, and a patrol came walking through. Following them was a small, ashen gray she-cat who looked calm, and happy. "Hi, my name is Ash. I wanted to join your Clan. Is that okay?" the she-cat mewed. Everyone seemed surprised, but then Featherstar nodded uncertainly. "Yes, you may, but-" "Hold on. I need to talk to her first." I felt very lazy. I had been hunting. And I was going to have a hunting assessment today. When Moonfall got back from her meeting, she wanted to see how much prey I brought back. As always, my sisters persisted me about going outside. I shook her head, "No. You can't go outside alone." Swoop stomped her foot, "We won't be alone. You'll be taking us." I sighed, "I told you. I can't take you. I have to do my hunting assessment." Not that I would take you anyways. No matter how much I wanted to hear what Moonfall was going to say, I wanted to pass the assessment in order to learn new things. Moonfall came into the room, "Splash, it is time to start your hunt. Swoop, Frost, be good and stay here in the house." Frost nodded, "Of course we will, Mother." I narrowed my eyes. As I headed out. I knew that Swoop and Frost were going outside no matter what. There was nothing I was going to do to stop them. It was time they took matters in their own hands. As I strolled along the river, I reflected how much I loved to eat fish. So I decided to sit by a large pool, and try to fish some carp out. They were the best. I was concentrating so hard that I didn't notice someone stalking me. Something crashed into me and drove the breath out of me. Ch: 6 Moonfall felt frustrated. "So what? I don't want to return to FrostClan. Featherstar ordered to stay away." Amberfur sighed, "Yes, but he made a mistake. He wants you back, and he wants to see his kit." Moonfall snarled, "Why would he want to see her? Many moons ago, he rejected her because she didn't look strong enough. Featherstar is heartless." Amberfur shook her head, "Moonfall, you have to consider this. Don't you miss Featherstar too? Don't you miss your Clan? Fighting like warrior?" Moonfall growled grimly, "No, I don't miss Featherstar. He didn't care about Splash, nor did he care about me." But I do. I love Featherstar and I want him back. But Featherstar tossed out Splash, and I can never forgive him for that. Yet, I want him so much. What should I do?" Amberfur mewed, "And the Clan? Don't you miss the life of a warrior?" When Moonfall didn't answer, Amberfur persisted, "Do you?" Moonfall couldn't answer. Of course she did. With every beat of her heart, Moonfall wished she never left FrostClan and lived the life of a warrior. But what about Swoop and Frost? If I had never left the Clan, I would have never found Swoop and Frost. Moonfall prepared to turn away, when Amberfur said, "Wait. This isn't just your decision. It is your kit's decision too." Without thinking, Moonfall said, "What if some of them don't want to go? Abandon the ones that do?" Amberfur mewed, shocked, "There are more kits?" Moonfall replied, "I found them, abandoned." Amberfur felt, strange. She had forbidden kits about six moons ago. She had abandoned them near the Twoleg nests, hoping a Twoleg would take them in. Now she found out that all along, Moonfall had adopted them. Amberfur sighed, "Ask your kits. They deserve a chance to decide." Moonfall agreed, "Fine. I'll ask them." I lashed out with all four paws. Before I could land a blow on my attacker, a friendly voice said, "Got you!" I gasped, "Bushpaw! You scared the daylights out of me! Don't ever do that again!" Bushpaw snickered, "Scared you, didn't I? That was hilarious!" I flicked her tail, embarrassed, "Hey, I didn't know you were there! I was hunting!" Bushpaw mewed, "Hunting?" I laughed, "Yes, hunting! Moonfall taught me how to hunt!" Bushpaw sat down, "Moonfall? I heard that she used to be part of FrostClan!" "Oh. Well, I need to finish hunting now!" When I finished, there was loads of fish. I gave some to Bushpaw, because there was too much for Moonfall and the rest of them to eat. Moonfall looked agitated. She paced around the room and crashed into me. I murmured, "Moonfall, what is the problem?" Moonfall sighed, "Featherstar wants you back in the Clan. I don't know if I want to go." I mewed, "Moonfall, you know you want to go back. It's so obvious! Plus, I want to go to the Clans too! It sounds fun!" Yet, I remembered. Bushpaw would be in RushClan, a different Clan. But still, it would be fun. Moonfall bowed her head. "If this is what you wish, then we shall head out to the Clans today." "Yes! Yes!" all three kits yowled. As they head out, I saw a pair of eyes glaring at them in the forest. Then it started to rain. There was a creature in the storm. (Finished! Hope you enjoyed! There will be a second book!)